EVE
"Directive?" Eve is a secondary main character in the WALL•E video game; she can be played in some levels like Lido-Deck Dash and Taking Flight but she also appears in levels such as Shipyard as an indestructible, reflective object/character. Biography EVE was built by the Buy N Large corporation sometime between 2105 and 2110. She was built as part of the Extra-terrestrial Vegetation Evaluator program, which in turn was part of Operation Re-Colonize. She and several other probes were meant to land on Earth every year to try and find plant life. In 2805, the ARV carrying her landed near WALL-E, who had been chasing one of the ship's guiding lights. WALL-E, who became infatuated with the probe, proceeded to follow her around an abandoned harbor. EVE mostly ignored him, until he carved a statue of her out of a piece of metal. Noticing it, she proceeded to ask him his name and directive. When WALL-E asked her the same, she told him her name, but she said her directive was classified. WALL-E then showed her his trailer home and his many trinkets, including a coat hanger, a light bulb and an old movie on his T.V. Upon showing her a plant he had collected, she put it in her stasis chamber and shut down. Confused and saddened, WALL-E put her on the roof of his truck and went back to compacting garbage. The ARV then returned to pick up EVE. Before it took off, WALL-E managed to leap onto the rocket and hung onto a ladder. EVE was then taken to the Axiom to see Captain McCrea, WALL-E following the sled she was on, until they reached the bridge. The Captain ordered EVE to be opened up, so they could retrieve the plant, but when her chamber was opened up, it was empty. Unbeknown to McCrea or EVE, AUTO had ordered GO-4 to remove the plant. Considering her defective, McCrea ordered her to be taken to the Repair Ward for a diagnostic. He also ordered WALL-E to be cleaned. This enabled WALL-E to free EVE from the repair ward. At first she was happy and spark-kissed him. However, seeing the chaos that he had caused on the Axiom, she decided to send him to Earth in an Escape Pod. Before she could do so, GO-4 arrived in the escape pod bay and placed the plant in one of them. WALL-E went into the escape pod to try and get the pant, but before he could leave the pod, GO-4 launched it. He managed to escape using a fire-extinguisher. EVE retrieved him and they flew back inside the Axiom. Once there, EVE flew up a garbage chute to get to the bridge. Once there, she showed The Captain the plant. When Auto mutinied, she was ordered to arrest him. However she was electrocuted by Auto and thrown down the chute, while McCrea was imprisoned in his cabin. After landing in the Garbage Processing deck, she was compacted in a garbage cube by a WALL-A and placed in the garbage airlock. Before she could be ejected into space, WALL-E managed to cut her free. After searching the processing deck for spare parts, he was able to repair her. Overjoyed, she picked him up and flew out of the garbage deck. McCrea saw the two robots on a security screen and sent a message to them, telling EVE to put the plant in the Holo-Detector. However, AUTO dispatched several Stewards to stop them. EVE was able to blast through them and she and WALL-E made it to the Holo-detector. Before they could place the plant inside it, AUTO made the Axiom tilt on it's side, causing havoc as people and robots slid across the ship. EVE was hit by a flying passenger, while WALL-E fell on the edge of a swimming pool. WALL-E was able to reach the Holo-Detector, but AUTO caused it to collapse on him. McCrea was able to deactivate AUTO and tilt the ship upright. EVE then put the plant in the Holo-Detector and the Axiom set a course for Earth. Once the ship landed, she took WALL-E back to his home and proceeded to repair him. She managed to fix him, but his memory was gone. Saddened, she spark-kissed him and turned to leave. However, the spark had somehow been able to give him back his memory. Upon regaining his memory, WALL-E called her name. Overjoyed, EVE flew back and hugged him. Sometime later, WALL-E buried the plant in the dirt near his home. EVE then picked him up and they flew into the city. Game-play Abilities Eve can be controlled in the levels Taking Flight, Cosmic Speedway, Home Coming and Lido Deck Dash. The player can change her direction using the move keys and move her forward using the Speed Up Button. She can shoot through obstacles and Red Crates using her cannon. The cannon is fired by pressing the Laser Button. The cannon has infinite energy and does not need to be re-charged. She has the same amount of health as WALL-E. She can fill up her health-bar with Yellow Health Charges.Category:Robots Category:Axiom Category:Characters